


Onanisme

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bosco catches Faith during a private moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onanisme

**Author's Note:**

> For Enchanted_Jae's Monthly drabble challenge- May 2012

Faith came through the door of her apartment angrily. It had been a long day and she was tired.   
“Bos?” she called. “Emily?” 

She was calling her daughter out of habit because she knew that Emily had gone to Fred's for the weekend. She wasn't sure where Bosco was. She walked through the apartment looking for him but he wasn't there

.   
Bosco and Faith had moved in together after his release from the hospital. He needed to have someone live with him while he began the long recovery process. He and Faith were able to find a ground floor apartment next to a rehabilitation facility. It had been built for people who wanted larger quarters than an assisted living facility. Because Bosco was injured in the line of duty, his medical insurance was paying for the apartment because it was considered a medical expense.

There was a small room behind the kitchen that made a perfect room for Emily. There was even a half bath attached. Bosco reasoned that it was probably for a live in caregiver. Faith and Bosco had rooms towards the front of the apartment and shared a bathroom. There was also a living room, dining room and kitchen as well. Faith took care of the cable, internet, phone and electric. The gas and water were included. She had to fill out paperwork to live there with Bosco, but for right now, it was a very sweet situation for both of them. 

Faith sighed. She realized the night she killed Donald Mann that she was in love with Bosco. It had only gotten worse since they moved in together. She wanted Bosco, not for a fling, but forever.   
Faith changed her clothes and lay down on her bed, kicking her door shut. She didn't notice that it didn't shut all the way. This situation was so frustrating. She wanted Bosco so bad. Last night, for example, they had been watching a movie together on the couch in the living room and Bosco had smelled so good that Faith wanted to bury herself in his arms and kiss him until he was dizzy. It took all she had to not climb into his lap.

 

Thinking about Bosco sent a pleasant tingle through her body, heat pooling in her groin. She reached down and pulled off her underwear, her fingers reaching down and finding her clit. She rubbed circles as her other hand moved up to pinch her nipples. Her mind imagined her and Bosco on the couch, like last night. Only in her fantasy, she was straddling him as he licked and pinched her nipples.  
“Oh, yes, “ she moaned. “Oh, Bos”....

 

Bosco limped back from the rehabilitation center. He had been doing water therapy. The scar on his cheek was still healing and raw, so swimming was out, but he could do water aerobics. He found that it helped a lot and he was happy about his workout as he came into the building. He just wished that things in his personal life would go as well. He was in love with Faith. He loved living with her and kept trying to find the right moment to tell her how he felt. He was terribly afraid that she would reject him and he didn't want that, but he also had caught her staring at him last night when they were watching a movie together on the couch. 

Bosco let himself into the apartment. He could see that Faith was home because he saw her purse and keys. He wondered where she was as he didn't see her in the kitchen or the living room. Then he heard a moan. It sounded...sexual. 'Great,' he thought. 'Faith has company'. He felt his heart break in his chest and decided to go and hide in his room. He heard another moan and then 'Oh, Bos.'.  
What the fuck? Faith only had one Bos. Him. It was her special nickname for him. This needed investigating. 

Bosco got to Faith's room and was greeted by a sight right out of one of his fantasies. Faith was lying on her bed, her nightgown hiked up. Her hand was moving busily between her legs and her eyes were closed. 

Bosco did the only logical thing he could in this situation. He went into Faith's room and knelt down beside the bed. She must have sensed his presence because her eyes popped open.  
“Don't stop,” he murmured before leaning over and capturing her lips with his own. Faith kissed him back eagerly. The kisses sent her over the edge and he felt her shudder in his arms. When she grew still, he broke the kiss and stood up, taking off his coat as he did so. He knelt between her legs and used his tongue on her. She gasped and grabbed the sheets. 

Faith wasn't quite sure how this happened. One minute she was masturbating, thinking about Bosco then next minute he was actually in her bed and doing heavenly things to her with his tongue. Fuck! Honestly, if Bosco decided not to go back to work he could make a fortune opening a school and teaching other men how to eat pussy. She heard him chuckle and wondered if she actually said that aloud.   
It only took a few minutes before she was shuddering again. Bosco kissed his way up her body and gathered her in his arms. 

“How did you get here? I thought you were going out, “ she murmured, peeling off his t-shirt. She looked at the long scars on his chest and stomach. He saw her gaze and blushed. 

“Why didn't you tell me?” he asked her. 

She kissed one of his scars before answering. “I'm not the type of woman you usually date, “ she said. “What would you want with a divorced mother of two?”

“Everything, “ he said. “ Because I love the divorced mother of two.”  
Her face lit up at this admission. 

“You love me?” she asked. 

“Of course, “ he said, enjoying the feel of her hands trying to remove his jeans. 

“Good, “ she said. 

“Why good?” he asked. 

“Because I love you too, “ she said. He kissed her for a long time at this admission. 

“What were you thinking of?” he asked. “ When I came in, what were you thinking about?”

“You and I on the couch in the living room, like last night during that stupid movie, “ she answered. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, only we weren't watching the movie, “ she said. 

Bosco kissed her again and as they parted, their eyes met. They were always able to have conversations without speaking and now was no exception. They both saw the same thing in their eyes. They both wanted the same thing. Each other. Forever. 

“Come on, “ said Bosco, sitting up. His jeans were unbuttoned and he pushed them off before getting out of Faith's bed. 

“Where?” Faith asked. 

“The living room, “ said Bosco. “It's not like Emily is gone every night. We better take advantage of it.” He walked out of Faith's bedroom. She stared after him for a few minutes and then followed, chuckling.


End file.
